Afterlife
by danicadoodles
Summary: Sirius falls through the veil onto another plain of life. Now he has a choice, back to Harry, or spend the rest of death with Lily and James? Oneshot. R&R for love!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, except the plot. It all belongs to a marvelous little woman named JK Rowling!!

The last few minutes just kept playing over and over in his mind. He heard his cousin's voice yell the curse, and it hit him. Sirius stumbled backwards and fell through the veil. He heard his godson, Harry; yell his name, and then nothing.

Now he was falling, into a dark pit of nothing. It seemingly went on forever. He reached out around him, but there was nothing to grab onto.

His mind was going a mile a minute. Where was he going? Would he ever stop falling? Was this death? He had all these questions, and yet, no answers. Not yet at least.

He was getting dizzy, and the darkness was making him tired. Before he knew it, Sirius was asleep.

- - - - - -

He opened his eyes to find that he had indeed arrived at whatever destination fate had brought him to. He was sprawled on the ground before two panes of different existence.

Somehow, like a movie playing in the air, he saw his beloved godson, Harry, sobbing, crying for him. Instantly, Sirius felt a pang of hurt. He couldn't bear to see the child filled with such remorse and he looked away.

Wet tears were pouring down his face. He felt so helpless and guilty.

This time, when he looked up, he saw his best friend James, and his beautiful wife Lily, smiling, happy, wherever they were. Seeing them, for the first time in 15 years brought a new wave of emotions that not even the despair of seeing Harry crying could bring.

He sat there, for god knows how long before a hand touched him on the shoulder. He looked up into the face of a jolly older man.

"Who are you?" were the first words Sirius was able to make out. The man smiled grimly.

"Sirius Black," he spoke, "You have a decision to make. Go to your godson, Harold, and continue to live as you had previously to now, or, finally be with your best friend James Potter and his wife, Lillian, and live in the alternate realm."

"But…how?" Sirius asked, dumbfounded as how they could have him make a decision like this. No one was fit to make a decision like THIS.

"One path leads to life, and the other to death. The veil is a portal between the two. Many people before you have not been able to choose a certain fate, and have ended up wandering here for eternity. Only you will know what to do." And with that, the man disappeared.

Sirius stood dumbfounded. This was inhumane. How could he choose? On one hand, he had Harry. The boy who lived, for god sakes, the child needed him! Who would protect him from all of life's little dangers? He loved that boy as his own! But…then there was Lily and James, the greatest people in world. How great it would be to see them again, to talk to them. God, it had been so long!

The more he thought about it, the more he knew what he had to do.

- - - -

Sirius closed his eyes and felt a cold wind. When he opened his eyes again, he was looking at a small home at the base of a hill. It could only be one place. With tears streaming, Sirius ran to it and swung open the door. He stopped.

"Lily." He breathed. And ran and enveloped her in a backbreaking hug.

"Sirius!" She squealed through tears. "Oh Sirius! You aren't supposed to be here! Why are you here? I'm so happy you're here! JAMES!" she called

"Lily? What seems to be th-SIRIUS!" James too, ran to the hugging, sobbing duo.

Close to an hour later, after everyone's tears had run out, Lily led the boys into the living room with tea, where Sirius proceeded to tell his story.

"And then Bellatrix was like 'STUPEFY' and I was like 'WOAH!' and then I fell, and Harry was like "NOOOOO!!!' and then I was falling and falling and falling for SUCH a long time and then I got to the bottom finally, and some weird old man told me I had to choose to either go back to Harry or come hang out with you guys!" Sirius was rambling and he knew it. "But anyways, how have you guys been?"

"Well, you know, death has been a blessing." James started, "If only Harry could be here…but someday, we'll be a family again."

Sorry if it's not good, Read and review darlings!!


End file.
